Sabes de lo que soy capaz?
by chocolate120
Summary: Misty vuelve y se le declara a Ash, Serena muerta de celos encuentra la manera de librarse de ella (Mal sumary sorry)


Okey n.n la inspiración llego (Al fin!) Okey se me ocurrió esto viend bueno espero que les guste xD

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen….

NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ…

Era un día soleado en la región Kalos (N/A: Imaginen la voz del presentador) un grupo de jóvenes liderado por Ash ketchum caminaban tranquilos por la ruta 10… (N/A: Fin de voz presentador xD)

Que calor! –Dijo la pequeña Clem-

Pika pika…-Dijo pikachu recostado en el hombro de Ash-

Miren!...-Dijo Lem- una laguna! –Los chicos se miraron entre si y corrieron hasta ella-

Luego de unos segundos Ash y Lem estaban en el agua, Serena tomaba sol y Clem jugaba con los pokemones…

Cuidado! Ash! –Grito Lem al percatarse de la presencia de un Gyarados, Ash no escucho y siguió zambulléndose en el agua-

Cuidado! –Grito Serena, esta vez Ash si escucho el grito y giro rápido, pero era demasiado tarde el Gyarados ya lo lo podía haber… lamido?-

Ba-basta Gyarados me haces cosquillas…-Dijo Ash acariciando a Gyarados, todos sus acompañantes estaban atónitos-

Gyarados!...-Esa voz se le hacía conocida- deja a ese chico en paz… -Ash se giró para ver a la dueña de este Gyarados y al descubrirlo sonrió-

Misty?...-Dijo luego de salir del shock que le causaba ver nuevamente a la peli naranja-

Ash!...-Respondio la pelinaranja-

El pelinegro salió rápidamente del agua y corrió a abrazar a la chica… El abrazo duro unos minutos pero ninguno de los jóvenes se dio cuenta de que a Serena le salían chispas de los ojos… Nadie podría abrazar a SU Ash, solo ella…

Cof cof…-fingió una tos la castaña, los chicos se separaron con una sonrisa-

Misty…-Dijo Ash- ellos son Lem y su hermanita Clem, y ella es Serena…

Un gusto!...-Dijo la chica alegre- Soy Misty y perdón si mi Gyarados los asusto, es muy dócil aunque no lo parezca…

Todo el dia paso calmo, Ash y Misty se dijeron todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas desde que se separaron, Lem le mostro a la peli naranja sus inventos, y Clem jugaba con e Gyarados de la chica, la única que no dijo palabra fue Serena, la cual cada vez se sentía peor pues Ash nunca le había prestado tanta atención como lo hacía con Misty… Luego la peli naranja los invito a dormir a la cabaña donde estaba parando…

Serena POV:

Misty, Misty, Misty acaso no conoces otra palabra Ash!... Porque le prestas tanta atención acaso te gusta! – pensaba eso una y otra vez en el cuarto donde iba a dormir, al llegar a la parte del capaz a Ash le gustaba Misty solo me vulevo loca, Fenekin me miraba con atención, de pronto algo hiso que mi pokemon fuera hacia debajo de mi cama

Que pasa Fenekin? –Pregunte tranquila, aunque no lo estaba, mi pokemon salio con un estuche de debajo de la cama- ¿Qué es esto? –Al abrirlo pude ver una navaja perfectamente afilada-

Comencé a jugar con ella, imaginándome cortando el cuello de esa Misty…

Pero qué hago? –Me pregunte a mí misma- Ella no tiene la culpa de que este celosa o si?, Si la tiene, ella con sus abrazos a Ash con su risa, con su vocecita ella, ella, maldita Misty!

Guarde la navaja, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando estaba asi, era mejor alejarla. Me acosté y dormi… El sueño no duro mucho ya que mi estómago crujía pues no había cenado para no verle la cara a la maldita Misty…

Misty POV:

Lo había encontrado! Al fin volvía a ver esa sonrisa característica del chico que siempre ame, se lo diré, no puedo irme devuelta sabiendo que todavía no se lo eh dicho…

Camine hacia su cuarto, y golpee la puerta…

Ash?...-Solo se escuchó el ruido de alguien levantándose de la cama, de pronto se abrió la puerta-

Misty…-Dijo el alegre- ¿Qué ocurre? –Esta vez estaba preocupado-

Nada, solo quería decirte algo… -Dije en tono dulce-

Claro, pero aquí no, no quiero que Lem se despierte…-Caminamos hacia el balcón, donde se veía una hermosa y destellante luna acompañada de un millón de estrellas-

Etto Ash… -El solo sonrió,¿ por qué su sonrisa me hipnotizaba tanto?- Tú me gustas…-Él sonrió otra vez acaso le causaba gracia?-

Tú también…-Me beso de repente, no sabía que él me quería, pero sin duda me hace muy feliz, algo me pareció raro, creo que vi a Serena mientras nos besábamos, bueno mejor es ir a verla…-

Serena POV:

E-el, la había besado! No, él no me haría eso, para mí que ¡Ella lo beso a él!

Que pasa Fenekin? –Pregunte con una sonrisa que daría miedo, mi pokemon se había escndido bajo mi cama-

Perfecto!...-Dije al ver la navaja en mi mesa de luz, podría matarla y quedarme con Ash, tome el cuchillo y trate de dirigirme al cuarto de esa perra, pero alguien toco la puerta-

Serena? –Perfecto, la muy ilusa vino a verme, el momento perfecto, tome la navaja y la guarde tras mi espalda-

Pase! –Grite, trate de simular lágrimas, la chica entro y se sentó en mi cama-

Te vi…-Suspiro- supongo que a ti te gustaba Ash, pero él ahora es mi novio, podrás encontrara a alguien más, te lo prometo… -Fenekin salió de su escondite-

Oh quien es este pequeño…-La chica se dio vuelta para agarrar a mi fenekin, el momento perfecto-

No quiero a alguien más! –Grite, acto seguido clave la navaja en su espalda, la chica solo hecho un grito ahogado y vi como un pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo-

Retire la navaja de su herida, eso no era todo lo que le iba a hacer, tiene que pagar por robarme a mi Ash…

Po-por que haces esto? –Pregunto ella tocando s herida-

Facil, no sabes lo que se es capaz de hacer por amor…-La chica callo inconsciente, tome unas sogas y la ate a una silla, cuando ella recobro la conciencia se desesperó al versa amarrada-

Que más me harás? –Pregunto ella cabis baja-

Tome la navaja otra vez y fui cortando sus extremidades, primero sus brazos, luego sus piernas… Para cuando llegue a su cabeza ya no respiraba…

Qué pena me hubiera gustado haber podido ver su mueca al cortarse la cabeza! –Dije con una sonrisa psicopata-

Serena? –Mierda, Ash estaba en la puerta, creo que es hora de decirle-

Pasa…-Dije dulcemente, el chico abrió la puerta y vi como la sonrisa que tenía al abrir la puerta iba desapareciendo-

Se-serena, ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto aterrado mirando los restos de su novia-

Ahora me puedes amar solo a mí…-Dije con una sonrisa-

Estas loca! –Grito el- Acabas de matar a Misty, y no solo eso la descuartizaste!

Mira hermoso…-Dije acercándome a el- O estás conmigo o con nadie…-Sentencie-

Ninguna de las 2! –Grito agarrando la navaja y tratando de acuchillarme pero no lo logro, yo tome la navaja y la clave en su pecho-

Que lastima, acabas de sentenciar tu propia muerte jiji –Dije riendo- que lastima, podríamos haber sido una perfecta pareja… -Toma la navaja nuevamente- Bueno, no interesa, tu muerte será mucho más rápida que la de ella…

Tome su cuello y le deposite un pequeño beso, acto seguido hice un tajo en el…

Triste, morir desangrado…-Dije entre risas-

Tome los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes y los meti en una bolsa, Sali de la habitación con la bolsa al hombro y lanavaja en mano, debía terminar con las evidencias…

Normal POV:

Serena caminaba tranquila, lo único que la distanciaba de la puerta de salida era la escalera de la cabaña, pero no vio a un pequeño pikachu que hiso que tropezara y terminara clavándose en la yugular la navaja…

(N/A: Comienzo de la voz del presentador)Y asi fue como termino la aventura de Ash… Acaso sabes de lo que son capaces las personas de hacer por amor, aunque esos echos los lleven directamente a la muerte… (N/A: Termino de voz del presentador)

Y que piensan? Serian Yanderes? Bueno da igual, espero que no piensen como mi hermano que soy una enfermita por escribir esto pero bueno soy feliz n.n Reviews? 


End file.
